Story For The Broken: Dawn of Hell
by FrostTheDragoness
Summary: "Someone screams and points at Alicia. I look down and notice that the glasses i put over her eyes had fallen off. They will take her and maybe even kill her. Just because of her different colored eyes. I keep her close, protecting her from the grabbing crowd. Not my baby. I won't let them take her. EVER." - Kiza's POV No flames. Read and review please.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story won't touch much of the rest of the spyro games. It'll take place the same time as Legacy Unwritten by Unit Omicron.**

**Kiza's POV**

I look at the small baby blue egg nestled by my side. Such a small thing. So fragile and beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. I never really wanted to be a mother. I always thought that a child would get in my way and cut into my work time. This egg was no more than an accident. Though it's a nice one. I nuzzle the egg closer to my side. It is due to hatch any minute now. i hear the door open and close.

"There's my Kiza!" A deep, booming voice calls.

I glare at my Husband, it's the look only an Aisuu~iba female can do. Any other female would look foolish trying trying to copy it. My attention turns to the little egg. I coo to it, talking to the unborn child inside. My husband, Razorn, walks to me. I smile at him.

"this is our little one. As small as it is. Even though it was an accident." My voice is barely above a whisper.

Razorn picks up the egg, moving it away from the warmth of my belly. I watch him, ready to catch my baby if it slips from his grip. If you ever meet Razorn, you'd be meet with a huge fire dragon. I say that because he is bulky and covered with soot from the forges. Though he's a big softy mostly. I reach for the egg. Razorn sets it in my paw ever so gently.

"It's going to be great having a little one running around." Razorn murmured.

i smile and tuck the fragile thing back into the safety of it's nest. Moments later, it is shaking and cracking. Almost immediately I call Razorn's name.

**Razorn's** **POV**

When i heard my wife calling, i drop everything and rush to our unborn child's room. She Gestured for me to get closer, so i move closer and notice the light blue egg cracking open. i lower my head and neck to get a closer look. a small head popped out of the shell. Such a little head, with stubs for horns and tiny wisps, indicating it was probably a wind element. It's eyes were two different shades of pink. It was soft blue with a bit of a mane that was icy blue. It gave a cute little squeak. I smile and kiss Kiza.

"our brand new, beautiful little girl." Kiza murmured.

I smile. "Yes. Our sweet little light, Alicia." I nuzzle the hatchling, earning a cute laugh.

Alicia grabs my muzzle. i look at her, my amber eyes cross. She giggles at me. I can't help but to laugh. Kiza laughs with me. I had my beautiful wife and adorable daughter. I couldn't ask for more.

**A/N: Short chapter is short. Next chapter WILL be longer, i promise. This will help me in a lot of ways. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 1: A new friend and bad news

Okay. First major chapter.

Chapter 1: A New friend and bad news

**_Alicia's POV_**

My name is Alicia Aisuu~iba. I'm… five-years-old. Today is my birth-day so my mommy and daddy are taking me out to celebrate. It's my second time being out with mommy and daddy. I got to see where my Daddy worked and everything! Daddy is a Blacksmith as he called it. I don't know what that is, but it's still cool! Mommy helps sick and hurt people. She always kisses my boo boos. They don't hurt as much after. I have to wear something over my eyes though. Mommy said that if they saw my eyes, we'd be in lots of trouble. I don't want my mommy and daddy to get in trouble. Daddy is really big too. Mommy wears a really pretty coat. Mommy said it was a cloak, But i call it a coat. I shiver slightly. I don't have a coat like mommy and daddy yet. Everything is covered in flaky white stuff. I hop around, making it all puff out. I giggle a try to catch some.

"Mommy! Look what I got!" I run up to mommy and hold out my paws.

mommy chuckles and picks up a paw full of the white stuff and put it in my paws before turning to daddy.

**_Unknown POV_**

I walk through the deep snow. I have my mission, but no clue how to carry it out. I'm alot more mature than most kids at my age. I get that i'm suppose to protect some big shot family down here, but there are too many. I stop at a blacksmith's to ask about the family.

"Excuse me, but do you know the Aisuu~iba residence?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh. What ya' want ta do is go straight for 'bout two blocks, then take a sharp left." The smith goes back to his work.

I huff at his lack of instructions and just wander about. I can feel the sympathetic looks from the grown ups. I guess being as small as I am and having metal wings is a sad thing for people. Something is flying right at me so I duck down into the deep snow.

"oppsies. Sowwy!" A little voice calls.

I stand up and shake off the snow, grumbling. I see a little blue running towards me. Looks no older than five. I slap my forehead.

"I'm sowwy. I-i was aiming for daddy." The little blue stutters.

I wave a paw, accepting the apology. The blue barrels into me. I growl in irritation and look at the youngling, fixing my cold glare on it.

"I don't have time to play around. I'm looking for the Aisuu~iba residence." I struggle to keep my temper in check.

The blue started crying. I pat the ice colored mane and apologize. A dark red dragon walks up and lifts the crying youngling off of me.

"I apologize for my Daughter. She hasn't had any friends to play with." The dragon stated.

"That is alright, sir. I am just in a hurry." I say smoothly.

"To get back to your parents?" A orange dragoness asks.

I flinch. "No. I have none. I'm looking for the Aisuu~iba residence."

The pair look at me. i look right back, emotionless.

"Why do you need to find our home?" The dark red asked.

"I've been hired as a bodyguard." I state, as cold as ice. "I am Ninan."

_**Kiza's POV**_

I look down at this child with shock. She stays emotionless. The first thing that sets off every bell in me was her wings. They are solid grey with yellow at the joints. But they aren't real. The membranes are leather-like. I feel sorry for her. no parents, unnatural wings, having to grow up too fast. i realize she's staring at me, her expression one of annoyance. My motherly instincts kick in. I pick up the small scarlet. she was no more than six or seven.

"You shouldn't play 'pretend' without anyone to play with." I smile.

She jumps back to the ground. "I'm not 'playing around' miss. You and your family are being targeted."

I pat her salmon colored mane. Razorn gently nuzzled Alicia.

"How old are you, Ninan?" I ask, looking at her.

"seven. And don't say a thing about it." Ninan says, Completely emotionless.

I stare down at the small scarlet with shock.

"S-seven? Oh dear. You are going to stay with us till we find your Parents." I say, my tone stern.

"I was planning to stay anyways." Ninan stats stats, obviously sure of .

I sigh and turn. "Now let's go get your present, Alicy."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Alicia cheers.

"Calm down Alicy!" Razorn laughs.

I smile and shake my head. I take Alicia from Razorn and set her in the deep snow.

"Don't wander too far, sweety." I say sweetly.

"I won't mommy!" She jumps into a snow bank.

I shake my head. She's such a innocent little thing. I hope one day, she won't have to hide. But that's all i can do is hope.

_**Razorn's POV**_

I cast side glances at the scarlet. I can't believe that this little seven year old is that grown up. I stop Kiza.

"What is it, dear?" She whispers.

"What will we do if we can't find her family?" I ask.

"Hmmm…" Kiza tapped her chin. "I don't know."

I sigh and walk ahead.

"-You heard about the war?" Someone murmurs.

"Yeah. I heard the guardians lost." Another one says.

I stop.

"Yeah. I hope that that damned war doesn't come to us." The first responds.

"I ain't havin' my kids growin' up in that." The second one growls.

I shake my head.

"And then everything else is going to shit." The first states. "Cynder is still free from what i heard."

"Than we had all better pray and thank the ancestors we still haven't been found." The second states simply.

Now i'm shaken. Cynder still free? What about the purple who was supposed to stop it? I don't want to even think about it. I'm frightened for my wife and daughter's lives. Ninan has her gaze on me, looking a bit worried herself. I shake my head and give a smile, hopefully reassuring the scarlet. She turns and walks forward. I sigh and follow behind. There are too many questions for me to answer now, but maybe someday.

**_A/N: Here's the first chapter. Thanks to Unit Omicron for betaing for me. Enjoy!_**


End file.
